


Temptation unto Darkness

by TheLoreGhost



Series: Fireteam Argos Nebula [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Darkness, Ghost ghost, Other, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoreGhost/pseuds/TheLoreGhost
Summary: Upon practicing wielding Stasis, exo hunter Xaito-2 undergoes a series of interesting events while rendered unconscious.
Series: Fireteam Argos Nebula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150121
Kudos: 2





	Temptation unto Darkness

It took ages for Xaito to cave into the powers of stasis, from when he first used it so long ago, to now. He held two icy skamas as he would twirl them and perform a dance of moves, slashing the air, freezing the very air the blades glided across. It was unnatural, beyond reality, but Xaito continued to use it. Eventually it would consume him, but not yet. After training he tried something. He began making slow but steady movements, performing a dance, his body like water, but as he moved a trail of ice formed by the tips of the curved blades. When he was dine, ice was suspended in the air. Then everything went black, hard ice formed around his body, trapped by himself. Xaito frozen. 

He was confused, lost, and most of all cold. He didn’t know where he was. Standing on a black plane, in pure darkness, but a small figure could be made out, it seemed like a human or humanoid in shape. Then he heard the footsteps approach, but it wasn’t moving. He was. As he unwilllingly approached the figure, he noticed it seemed to be his old companions. Isabel, as well as Daimo-4 why they were here was beyond him. But all he knows is that they were. He ran up, hugging them as he ran through them. Their bodies were there, but it was a mirage. 

The confusion and estrangement Xaito felt was immense, and the darkness inside of him exploited it. In a attempt to sway his conscious to the more darker impulses within him, he saw flesh forming around his skin, his eyes processed this, knowing this dark tanned skin was fake, but it felt real, it was real. That’s when he felt it, the stimulation of a humans touch. It moved along his back.

If the touch wasn’t enough, then by god, the way he breathed down Xaitos neck was amazing. “We could come back Xaito, but you do need to help” Daimos voice was venomous like the fangs of a spider and just as silky. Suddenly Xaito fell. As he fell he saw both of his previously deceased partners, alive with flesh of bronze, then they landed. Huffing as he turned. Seeing their bodies at either side of him, Xaito knew what was going to happen. And he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it. He knew not why his mind did this to him, but he wasn’t going to let a chance to relive false memories escape him. Especially since the recent loss of Daimos in a unfortunate incident which his ghost couldn’t revive him.

Isabel and daimos moved their arms in sync down Xaitos firm chest,the delicate and the callous both caused ecstasy and goosebumps across Xaitos false skin. He looked over at Daimos and smirked a bit. “Even if this is false i still love you, both of you” he rolled over onto him as Xaito began to kiss daimo, it felt so real. False human lips on false human skin, it was a miracle to feel nonetheless. Xaito moved his hands up and down Daimos slim body, trailing down towards his groin, where he firmly gripped and started stroking him. Eliciting a moan from Daimos lips. “Xaito, your hands” Daimo was about to continue his words, if not for Xaito insistingly pressing his lips to Daimos own. Groans and moans of pleasure came from the two, as Xaito held Daimos member up towards the two. He smiled softly as he would gasp in shock, feeling the lips of Isabel upon his back. 

Then he felt himself being ripped away from this fantasy, he felt the false skin and hopes shatter away as he would shout out, calling fo this past lovers but they didn’t listen nor di they hear him. As he fell he felt immense vertigo, soon it stopped. He had fallen deeper into the dream, he stood atop the traveller, a grave beneath him and the pyramids before him. “What is this?” The exos shout echoed throughout but got no response. He looked down and noticed that he was standing on the husks of ghosts. Their eyes were red or black, corrupted by whatever had happened. as his breath quickened from human instinct. Xaito would grasp a dagger and thrust it into his trachea. 

Jolting up, he found himself in a bed. His human body, tired, was warm and quite hormonal to say the least. His eyes looked to see Isabel laying beside him. He smiled softly as he rubbed her shoulder, leaning down for a kiss. But it was cold, as if he was kissing a ice sculpture. Then when he opened his eyes he saw it was a statue of stasis, causing him to jump. “What is going on?” His voice was worried and scared for all he knew, this dream seemed to never end. He stood up, going to run and as he exits the door he fell into Daimos, who chuckled. “Hey there lil guy, now where you off too?” Daimos had a wide grin on his face. When Xaito looked back he saw a beach across the coast. “Daimos, i-... your not real!” He would push him away. Causing Daimos to feel hurt. He moved forward and hugged Xaito from behind. “Hey i know, but you do miss me, consider this a friendly visit” at these words Xaitos rigid form softened, his guard lowered as he exhaled with some relief. Gaining respite within this warped reality. 

It had been two hours seemingly as the two enjoyed an embrace. Xaito looked around, it wasn’t ending, nor was it changing. Did he die? He put that thought aside as he would softly grasp Daimos chin and pull him into a gentle kiss as he smiled. “I have missed you my dear” Xaito chuckled after saying that. “Hey! Why are ya chuckling? I feel like i did something wrong now Xaito” he ruffled Xaitos hair. Then Xaitos unanswered question was answered. He realized he was frozen, so the reason was that he was shattered. Maybe his ghost too. He then leaned in and would cry tears of joy, hugging Daimos as tightly as he could. The dreams were over, the ones that had tormented him for centuries was finally over.

it felt like an eternity of sex, joy, and peace. If there was one thing that Xaito enjoyed, it was most definitly the peace, despite the sex being fantastic with daimos. It was roughly night time. Xaito was currently looking out on the beach,seeing the light of the sun fade as the moon. He saw something in the distance, as if reality itself was crumbling. Xaito exhaled as he would close his eyes. Ready to embrace whatever awaits. Then he suddenly found himself laying on the ground, his electronic voice spoke. “Where am i?” He asked, his ghost gave off a somewhat sadistic chuckle. “The same as always, now will you use stasis more often? Or are you afraid your gonna make yourself a icicle again?” Korvax hovered near him as the ghosts red eye gleamed at Xaito. “What do you remember?” Xaito would grasp his head in response. The exo would groan as he felt uneasy. “My name? I, i dont know.... who are you?” His ghost responded with his 9own name that Xaito had given him. “I am... your master, ressurec ting you for th purpose of my will, your a vessel of power to mine” Xaito did not question this. As he looked around, he saw shards of ice all around him. He then extended his hand and retracted it, seeing as his new master had no hands. But something nagged at the back of Xaitos head. 

Several hours went by, Korvax was training Xaito in use of stasis. He was adept at it, even mastering the skamas in combat, he used them with near expert levels of efficiency. He laughs to himself as Xaito slammed one ito the ground, causing a large blizzard. He would be amazed at what he has done. He looked at his ghost. Remembering something as he would stand back a bit “wait! I- I’m Xaito-4...” when he spoke Korvax had genuine fear within his shell. He was worried for his safety. A rush of memory came flooding back to the exo as he glares at his ghost. “I-i remember... something” he grunted as Xaito would fall over, he clasped his head as he yelled in horrid pain. His body felt like it was rerjecting something, he was undergoing a cruel type of torment. The exos screams echoed throughout. Korvax was even confused, he knew very little of exos. So he quickly floated away from Xaito, leaving him to suffer

While Xaito felt pain, his vision blurred illusion with reality. He saw his old skin but it wasn’t really there, he was reliving pain he had felt during the process of becoming an exo. The hot metal burned his skin, his pain was being recorded through the other room. He thought he was giving himself to become better, not this a cursed metal body. He saw through the eyes of his past self. He would see the face of who was responsible. He knew them, but he didn’t recall as to who they were to him. Then his mind snapped back to reality, finding himself in the fetal position as the exo would lay there, he was in shock as he peeked from his position as he would slowly stand up, shaking as he would look around. The exo had went through a traumatic roller coaster to say the least. He leaned against a rock, exhaling loudly, with no need too being an exo. Xaito would find himself alone. He would then collapse as he fisted the ground, ice shards broke off of his forearm. 

Meanwhile Korvax felt some form of pity, he would go and tell his fireteam member Nyvrrna about what had happened. The chaotic ghost whose motives were unknown to most except himself. After he had retrieved the warlock. Nyvrrna knelt down beside Xaito, her hands glowed a soft solar glow as she pressed it against his head. “Relax young Xaito” the awoken would smile as she tried to comfort him. It was vconfusing for Xaito. But NYvrrna had trust. “Blasted Korvax did it again eh?” She would sigh as she would kneel beside him. “You need to relax. Trust me” she spoke the same words she spoke countless other times she had done this with Xaito. She was suspicious of what Korvax had done this time. But Xaito needed his ghost, much to her own distaste. 

Now himself fully. Xaito would have looked around, the guardian was furious. He just wanted to be left alone, when his ghost came back. Xaitos Vision blacked out. All he heard was two shouts. One mechanical, one feminine. 

Two hours later.

When Xaito awoke from his blackout he saw himself holding a fragment of a shell, he was curious as to what it was as the guardian tilted it. Seeing the mark that Xaito marked on so long ago. He then dropped it as he stood up, backing away. he was horrified as the exo still felt the light- no not the light, he felt the darkness flowing through him, where Korvax would be hanging there was a curious creature, it was the same material as the ziggurat found on Europa. He didn’t see Nyvrrna in sight, but he did see scars of battle where he was. Several ash trails from solar energies, and collapsed pillars frozen in place. “Wh-what happened?” Xaito mumbled to himself, a deep voice echoed within his head. “You awoke to your true nature Xaito. You are now a guardian of the dark, warrior of the deep” he knew not who it was, until he noticed the small creature. “Your- your not Korvax. Are you the darkness?” “Why put such labels on me? After all i did bring you back did i not? With your memories mostly intact, i I couldn’t do anything about your... recent engagement, but i found you, after your ghost did his job. You caved and that’s all that matters”

It was now that we are at today, no dreams. No hallucinations, and no lies told to him. Xaito was on a darker path, one he would forge himself. If one thing was certain, he was no longer a guardian. He was a protecter of humanity yes. But he was more now, he knew the secrets that the darkness had showed him, what he can truly be capable of. And his first task as a exiled nomad would be to visit an old town to see if they are really true/

**Author's Note:**

> Im aware that there are probably typos but i honestly don’t care about em, first piece so eh


End file.
